Zarel Emails/2
Zarel E-Mail #2 Zarel is asked what his favorite style is out of four different ones. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Homestar, Homeschool, Strong Bad, The Poopsmith, Strong Sad, TJ, Cheerleader (easter egg), So-And-So (easter egg), What's-Her-Face (easter egg), The Ugly One (easter egg) Places: Zarel's House, The Stick, The Field, Strong Sad's Room, TGS Paper (easter egg) Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: {singing} It's more than an email... {higher pitch} More than an email! {normal pitch} When I type on that old keyboard they used to use... {higher pitch} More than an email! subj: style? Dear Zarel, Whats your favorite style out of all of these? Crappy, Peppy, Emo, or LOL? :And i don't want any of that none of the above crap. Censorly, Abdi LaRue {Zarel reads "Censorly" as "Señorly"} ZAREL: {typing} Hm...tough choice there, Abdi. Tough choice. {clears screen, continues typing} I could say I don't really like any of those. Allow me to explain why I dislike all of those styles. Let's start now, shall we? {Cut to The Stick. Homestar and Homeschool are standing there.} ZAREL: {voiceover} First up, there's the LOL style. This involves leetspeak and text chat. {Anything in parenthesis is how it's pronounced, subtitles are provided at the bottom} HOMESTAR: Hi, bff 4 lyfe! how r u? ("Hi, bee-ef-ef four lie-fuh! How are you?") HOMESCHOOL: Nm, u? ("En-em. You?") HOMESTAR: Gewd, ty ty. ("Gewd, Tie Tie.") {Strong Bad walks in} STRONG BAD: Stcu, Homestar! ("St-coo, Homestar!") HOMESTAR: {angrily} No u! ("No you!") ZAREL: {voiceover} Argh. This is making me rofpmbo. ("Rof-pum-bo.") Or...rolling on floor puking my brains out. {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: Next style. Crappy. {Cut to the Field, where the Poopsmith is shoveling whatsit} ZAREL: {voiceover} Self-explanatory. {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: Alright, onward to Emo. {Cut to Strong Sad's room, where Strong Sad is writing poetry} ZAREL: {voiceover} Again, self-explanatory. {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: And finally, there's Peppy. Dear crap I hate that one. That's the one that involves all the adolescent to teenage girls talking about shopping and clothing and hair and vampires and- TJ: Actually I think you have that confused with another style. ZAREL: What? How the crap do people keep getting in my house? TJ: You...uh...didn't lock your front door. ZAREL: Oh...so anyway, fox burglar, what do you mean? TJ: You're talking about "preppy." That email says "peppy." ZAREL: Do a barrel roll? TJ: {facepaw} Not that Peppy. I mean like happy. ZAREL: Well I'm not happy now since somebody decided they can wiggle their little red fluffy tail into my house. TJ: {groan} Alright, I'm outta here. {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} So anyway, Aldibrand or whatever your name was, I don't have a favorite. See? I didn't say none of the above, I just said I have no specific favorite. HAH! {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on Strong Bad when Zarel says rofpmbo (Rofpumbo) to bring up a picture of a pot roast covered in bleu cheese dressing and mustard with rainbow sprinkles on it. It says "Try our Rofpumbo! It's yummy!" on it. *Click on "shopping and clothing" for an extra scene. Easter Egg Transcript {cut to a TGS comic} CHEERLEADER: Hey, gals! Let's get ready to shop for clothing that'll make us look SO GOOD! SO-AND-SO: A'ight. WHAT'S-HER-FACE: A'ight. THE UGLY ONE: A'igh- {a TGS Zarel appears in the comic} ZAREL: WRONG! {Cut to a scene where Cheerleader is getting impaled by the pencil used to draw the comic} STRONG BAD: {narrating} ANGRY CO-ILLUSTRATOR'D! CHEERLEADER: Ow, my filmography! Fun Facts *The opening email song is a take on "More Than A Feeling" by Boston. *Abdi LaRue is actually from Strong Bad Email "some kinda robot." *Various text chat abbreviations are used during the LOL style scene. Some of these stand for: :bff - Best friend(s) forever :nm - Nothing much :ty - Thank you :stcu - Shut the crap up :rofpmbo - Roll on floor puking my brains out (Zarel made this up, it's modified from rofl, which means "rolling on floor laughing"} *Zarel, when talking about preppy girls, mentions they like shopping, pretty clothing, pretty hair, and vampires. The last statement refers to the Twilight fanbase, but more along the lines of girls who dream about marrying Edward Cullen or Jacob and being sparkly vampires. *Zarel refers to Peppy Hare of the Star Fox video game series. In Star Fox 64, Peppy is most known for saying, "Do a barrel roll!" *Zarel calls Abdi "Aldibrand" in the end of the email. This references Aldi Brand Cola, a type of soda in Australia that is a favorite of Super Sam.